Black felines
by Zeyho
Summary: Po's friend came around but what if Wade was more than a tiger? What if he had to alternative lifes,one as Wade and one as Jack - a young rock star on the verge of succes. But would he sacrifice one of his lifes for the one he loves,or he will just accept the fact he is different than her and gave up on trying to live as the one she want him to be? Guys,3 reviews before I continue?
1. Black guest

As the Furious Five were doing their usual morning training togheter with Shifu,Tigres was fighting with Shifu and Crane while Monkey,Viper and Mantis were meditating,Po rushed inside screaming and breathing heavily.

"Panda,where were you?" Shifu asked

"Sorry...Shifu...but..God,dammit! A old friend of mine is supposed to arive today and I was waiting for him but he send someone to tell me that he will take a litle detour."

"And that is the reason you skipped training,again? Panda,if you want to lie atleast make a good one."

"He is not lying Master Shifu. My apologize that I arrived so late but I was forced into a fight with bandits." a white wolf appeared behind Po and bow before Shifu.

"And who might you be? From what I heard white wolf dissapeared a long time ago."

"My name is Tessa and it is true,there is said that all the white wolves have been killed but some children escaped and hide just like in the tigers's case,I,aswell was almost killed if Po's friend would have saved me. I hope you will allow me to stay where to wait for him."

"Very well,you are a honor guest in our palace."

"Wait,what do you mean with like in the tigers's case? And they could dissapear,I mean Tigress is here!" Po replied

"Panda,do you not know about the tiger rampage? A powerful king ordered them to be killed afraid that one of them would take his place. Tihress is one of the few tiger that escape."

"Indeed,that day was a black day of the history. But atleast some escaped safe and run away..." a man with a large,black hood on the head that covered his face and whole body said. Po screamed and the Furious Five got on their positions while Shifu and Tessa didn't move an inch. When Po recovered from the shock he run to hug the stranger but the stranger hit him in the stomach " Do that and you will die,I don't care if you are one of the only good friends I have..."

"Yes,got it... Guys this is mt childhood friend,Wade. He is..." Wade gave Po a death glare "He is a really powerful kunf fu fighter,sorry but only me and Tessa know what he is so sorry that I can't tell you."

"It's ok,I think I can trust the Fourious Five and Master Shifu who fight right by the side of my master,Zion." Wade said as he put the hood away revealing the tiger's black and red fur. "Wade the tiger,right at your command." Shifu and Tigress remain speakless while the others looked at the boy.

"Another tiger? But master,all the other tigers were killed,and black and red fur? This cannot be!"

"Tigress,Wade is right here. Are you saying he is an illusion?"

"Apologises,I did not mean it like that but I didn't think I would ever meet another tiger."

"There is nothin to apologise for. It's a pleasure to meet you Tigress,I hope we will get along just well. Now...come on Tessa we need to find somewhere to stay."

"Master Wade,Tessa why don't you stay here? Come on Shifu they can stay here,right?" asked Po

"Hmm...Well Tessa can stay with Viper but you Wade...what about.."

"NO,I won't stay in the same room as the panda,he snoores like hell..."

"Then...Tigress would you mind sharing the room with Wade,and Wade would you mind staying with Tigress?"

"Not really,it's ok" they both said in unison. Tigress looked long at the new fellow,he was a litle taller than her and obiouslly very strong and well builded. Even close to death she wouldn't recognize that she through he was handsome or that he actually got her atention and now,she had to share a room with him! He smiled at her as he got closer to her " I hope you don't mind me,please tell me if I do something that you do not like."

"N-No,it will be fine unles you actually..."

"I don't snoore. Now..would you mind if I ask you to spare with me? It been a long time since I had a good fight..."

"Dude,then why not ask Po? He is the Dragon Warrier." Monkey said as he pointed to Po who,was hiding behind Shifu,shaking

"NO,THANKS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

"Hehe,sorry if I use to much force last time buddy,but you asked for it... You know I don't like talking about my privat life."

"It's not my fault that you aren't good with girls,you are too tense and too...Tigress,no ofense...I mean you and Tigress would make great couple,the only think tht is different is the gender. No ofense!" both Tigress and Wade gave Po a killing look

"-sigh- Stay put Po,I won't hurt you just by saying that..." replied Wade

"But you just said that you don't like people talking like that.." Crane said

"Well,usually he would said that I should gave every girl that hits on me a change..but now I don't really mind." Tigress blushed a litle as the black feline gave her a charming smile. "I don't mind but I don't know about you Tigress?"

"No it's ok.." Tigress said as she left the room and went to training 'Maybe he is worth a change,something about him seems different than the other males...' she though as she trained for hours. It was almost midnight when she finally rested under a tree.

**~Tigress's POV~**

"Damn,that was some training session Tigress!" I almost jump when Wade took a seat next to me. "Did I scare the big,scary feline?"

"Wade! No I was just surprised,what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't tired so I went for a walk to clear my mind...You?'

"I was...thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know...My life untill now..." and so on I began to tell him every small and emberrasing thing about me and my life. He listened to all of it,he never laughed,not even when at the most emberrasing things I told him,I open myself to him like I never did with anyone else and he was there for me. Slowly,he began to tell me about his life and all the things he been through,I was amazed. He been through so much and he was still able to smile,Po was right,we really where alike with only one thing that he had and I didn't,he could make a smile no matter the situation. We continued to talk untill I felt sleepy,the cool air,clear sky and his arm around me make me feel more comfortable than I already was,I moved my body more into his and I let my head fall onto his shoulder and I fall asleep. I felt his lips on my forehead and heard him say goodnight before he leant his head over mine and fall asleep. 'Maybe he is really worth a change...' where the words I thought that night.


	2. Maybe

**~Tigress POV~**

Shifu began to yell at Po who was late again when I entered the training hall. I sighed and began to train my balance and meditate but something or someone broke my balance. Wade jumped beside me and took a attack position I didn't recognize,it was similar to the Tiger style but sligh different,his body was lower to the ground,his left leg was in front and his right leg was stretched to the maximum to lower his stance even more,his right arm was also stretched to support his other one . I took my usual attack stance and charge at him but he easily got my punch and redirect it to the wall. I was amazed that he could do something like that so easily,he barely moved his arms withouth changing his stance. I tryed to stand up but I was dizzy from the impact with the wall,luckly Wade got me.

"Easy,I got you... Sorry I think I let my body act on his own,you ok?"

"Yeah,a litle dizzy that's all..."

"Tigress,are you ok?" Shifu asked as the others gather to see if I'm ok

"Yes,master Shifu... My head is hurting a litle but nothing is wrong." I said as i bow but out of nowhere I lost my balance and find myself in Wade's warm arms

"Tigress... Sorry I really put to much force,you should take the day out..." said Wade with a look of guilty and worry,I smiled and noded.

Wade helped me to the barracks,he apologised many times for hitting me too hard and at I point it bacame funny.

"For the million time Wade,it's ok,I'm not mad. Things like this happen."

"Yeah but I still feel guilty..." he replied bowing his head. He avoided my sight but I could feel he was sad,I couldn't help but smile,not only he looked ok but he also cared about me. I stoped,took his head into my paws and gave him a peck on the lips. The look on Wade's face was priceless,he was so shocked I could swear his eyes were about to explode. "T-Ti,Ti...gre...ss...What was that for?!" he blushed furiously as he screamed at me. Only in that moment I began to understand what I have done and I also began to blush.

"S-Sorry,I just wanted to thank you for worrying...It was just a friendly kiss..."

"Y-Yeah,just a kiss between two friends,right? N-Now let's get you to your room so you can rest..."

The rest of the walk was silence,I was emberssed at what have I done but I liked it,I wanted to spend more time with him but after what happened I wouldn't be able to face him anymore.

"H-Hey Tigress,wanna hit the town to eat? I hear a new restaurant opened and my friend is the owner so I might be able to optain something free...But if you don't want it's ok,I mean you need to rest..." I was amazed tht he sked me that,I blushed again before I answear.

"Sure,it will be good to get away from the Palace for a while..."

**~Wade POV~**

I was more nervous than ever,Tigress just stoled a kiss from me and now I was asking her out,well kinda,I just wanted to make up for hurting her. It came surprinsingly easy to start a conversation with her and my nervousness dissapeared very soon,I began to like to be around her even more. I knew everything about her life,her passions,her dreams and even what she was affraid of just like she knew all about me. For a long time I wasn't able to truly trust anyone,not even Tessa,but with her it was different...Completely different. She was just like me,she understands me,she cared for me just like I cared for her... 'Maybe it won't hurt to give her a change...'

We came back to the Palace late at night,luckly Shifu was asleep and didn't notice. I took my usual place on the floor after Tigress changed,it was uncomfortable at first but I began to get used on sleeping on the floor,in Tigress's room... I began to think if ti was ok for me to be in love with her.

"Wade?" she asked and I gave a litle sound to show her I was paying attention. "You...want to sleep on the bed? It must be uncomfortable to sleep on the floor..."

"It's ok,I got used to it. Beside what if I attack you when you sleep?" I said smirking

"You wouldn't. Wade if you want to joke find something I know you might do... Beside you aren't that type of guy and I trust you. So what will it be? The cold floor or the bed?"

"You don't mind?"

"I already sleep with you once so it's ok,now com here before I change my mind..." she said with a litle sensuality in her voice. I gluped but then I got up and smile as I took a sit beside Tigress. I was still awake when she placed her head on my chest and began to purr,I smiled and kiss her forehead before I fell asleep whispering her "Goodnight Tigress.."


	3. J & T's night time

**~Unknown POV~**

"Awesome..." I said as I open my eyes to see a naked,white headed beauty next to me.

"What's up Jack? You are usually asleep at this hour... I know,your new friend got your heart right?" she teased me,like always,as she got up to get dressed

"Remind me Taylor,why do we always woke up,naked,in my bedroom?"

"Jack,jack,jack...it's not my faul. I bet if you woke up next to a certain 'cat' you wouldn't gave any complains..."

"Taylor... Really now why did I save you back then?" I said sighing loudly

"Cuz' I'm cute...?" she said laughing

"Neee..."

Well,I guess I should present myself. My name is Jack...Jack White,and I'm a kid who kinda made it big as a rock star and,someties,international model,and the white headed beauty beside me is Taylor Walker,my best friend and no there is nothing going on between us..the beauty with blue likes to sneak into my room after I fall asleep,she was a fetish about tall,skinny boys with black and red hair and black eyes...But enough with details,you may just call me Wade and her,Tessa...

"So,Jack... what do you see in Tigress?"

"Jealous? Taylor I finally found someone I like... and she's a tiger and I'm a freaking human!"

"You are half-tiger Jack... And it's not like she would find out,and even if she does...Damn,you are a freaking rock star model,who wouldn't like you?"

"I don't know...maybe I shouldn't get her too into me...I wouldn't want to hurt her.." she poke my cheek as I said that,she had a angry look

"Not too into you? Jack,Tigress totaly falled for you already...and all you can do is be there for her,got it?"

"Yes,yes...now get dressed. Wht if Shaw or Kayle cames around,or maybe Lee?" I like to tease Taylor,especially because whenever I tease her she blushes.

"Idiot..."

"I know,now come on the band is waitin for us and you got a hour until you start your shift at that cafe.."

And this is how a day as Jack White begin...some teasing with Taylor,four hours of playing music and the other time partying or modeling... Because my soul is separated in two I get to live as Wade in the day time and as Jack in the night time,but because the day time in the human world is actually night in the Valley of Peace I kinda stay awake 24\7. Well,now that you know the truth about me and Taylor...PLEASE DON'T TELL TIGRESS!


	4. Betrayed

**~Tigress POV~**

I woke up very early for some reason. It was probably because I was sleeping with someone else... I didn't hate it but at first it seemed uncomfortable with Wade being in my bed. Yeah,I trust and like him but no male,except Shifu once a year,in my room after i found out -what by ex-boyfriend Abbe really want from me. That jackass wanted to do me at fourteen! Then that damn memory came back... Abbe was probably my first love and also,the last man I wanted to have around me ever again. I don't know when or how but I started crying,damn I was so glad I could keep myself from yelling and wake up Wade. I don't want him to ever see me like this,not now,not ever. I manage to stop crying and resumed my position in Wade's arm thinking about what Sifu would say if he would burst into the room and saw us. I laughed at that thought. Then I hear Wade purring and saying my name,god his voice sounded so... "Why do you have to sound so sexy and charming even when you sleep?" I whispered

"Because I like to tease women...Morning' litle 'cat'..."

I jumped out of bed like I was on fire when I hear him say that. '_Damn was he awake all the time?!_'... "Wade! I,well...! Did you just call me litle cat?" now he did it,no one calls me litle cat,not even a freaking hot guy like Wade! I charged at him but he easily pulled me under him and held my arms over my head with a tigh grip. He was too strong and I hated him for that,but he gave me a charming smile and the fight between us became a pleasant friendly teasing.

"Come on Wade! Let me get up!"

"Nope. Wanna get up? Then you need to pay a price..." he said witha devilish smile '_Oh no...please don't tell me that he wants to...'_

"What..price?" I asked shaking inside and secretly hoping he didn't wanted to...

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Please,trust me Tigress..."

I gluped and close my eyes ready for whatever he wanted to do to me. Well,for everything except what he was about to do. I felt a pair of warm lips invading my own. I was surprised at first and I tried to fight him but I gave in,he was too strong and it well nice. I was a fool for thinking he would be like Abbe. His warm lips didn't leave mine for a long time,he broke the grip on my arms allowing me to wrap my paws around his neck pulling him closer. His paws didn't even got closer to more than my arms and for some second,my neck. He was gentle and careful with me,like I was about to broke apart any second. He smiled every time our lips meet again and again. When we finally pull away Wade took his former place beside me. I could hardly breath,I was amazed at how a simple make out could fell that I just blocked. My mind was totally blank. I looked at him again to see that he was looking at me with a sad look.

"Wade? Something wrong?"

"W-What? Sorry I spaced out a second... What did you ask?"

"Are you ok? You seemed,sad..."

"What?No,no! Tigress I'm happy,very happy! It's just..." he sighed,got up and took a sit by the window with his look fixed on the floor. Now I was concerned and...scared?

"Wade? If something is wrong talk to me..." He looked at me,his look was just empty,it held no emotion...He gestured me to come next to him so I took a sit beside him and he let his head into his paws.

"It's a long story so I'll just tell you the main idea if you don't mind..."

"Talk to me Wade..."

"The last time I loves someone it was like hell for me..."

"Why's that?"

"She slept with me then... I got her making out with my sensei... Some romance life,huh?" he was almost crying as he lay on the floor. I carefully let my head rested on his chest.

"Then we both have some romance life... How did you do it? How did you get over that?"

"I didn't,I was about to kill myself when Tessa came around and pu me back into one piece... Is she wouldn't have been there I wouldn't have been here... Anyway,what's up with 'we both'?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Tigress..."

"What? I need to be carefull about my personal life."

"I'm all ears lil' cat... I promise I won't tell anyone if I get another make out sesion..." he smiled devilish again when she got me up bridal style and throw me on the bed before he took a sit next to me. I cuddled in his arms as he pulled a blanket over us

"Cheater... But ok,another make out for your mouth to shut up..." I replied as I kissed him again. It was hard for me to talk about _that_ person but I tried my best,I hugged him as tigh as posible and began my story. I told him averything about how Abbe,a leopard, came here,how Shifu teached him Kung fu,how I falled for him... I even told him all the shits Abbe was always filling my mind with. I told him that at the beginning he was ok but after we got togheter he changed,he drinked a lot and he would always hit on me. How naive I was...

"...so one night I decided to let him in my room... I lost my peace and he got me. He pulled me on the bed and..." I wouldn't say it. Wade must've guest what I was about to say because he tighed the embrace and kissed my forehead.

"It's ok Tigress,I'm not like that _animal_... I would never do that to you lil' cat. And I won't let anyone else hurt you,even if you will come to hate me I will still be there for you... I...I love you..." the anger he show when he said 'animal' scared me,he must really hate that guy but when he said the last part I was very happy. Both of us were betrayed by people we trusted and both of us were at the verge of suicide but luckly both of us had people around us that helped us back to one piece.

"Wade,I love you too... But you won't be getting the deal very soon" I said laughing a litle,now I really wanted to tease him

"What? No fair..."

The rest of the morning was all about bad jokes,we laughed and played chess until Shifu woke up and we got to training...


	5. Human or tiger? - Part 1

**~Wade POV~**

My relationship with Tigress was slowly growing,I was happy that I could make her smile. But of course Shifu had to catch us kissing and yelled at my with all his powers and,only after I couldn't hear anything else,he began to question us. I wanted to kill him at first but then I remembered what Tigress told me a month ago _"Since all that mess with Abbe Shifu don't trust anyone that wants to get to me...". _I sighed,calmed down and began to assure Shifu I won't hurt Tigress and the other stuff... Luckly I felt Tessa's aura coming slowly and Panda's aura that was coming right this way. I moved Tigress a litle closer to me and when the Panda entered he hited Shifu

"PANDA! What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Shifu but you all have to see this!" he dragged Shifu and Tigress while I turned around to see Tessa

"Jack,what if they find out about us?"

"They won't if you don't say that name here again... But,I have to tell Tigress sooner or later..."

"Yeah,that's the best..." she stopped in mid-sentence. We paralyzed when my band's song 'Sanity' began to play. We hurried to the front entrance to see the others with a goose that holded the CD in her hands and a CD player. I gluped and Tessa was just shocked.

"Ah,guys...What's with...this?" I asked

"Wade,Tessa! Thank you for finally joining us... This man got this from a strange person and brough it here." Shifu said inspecting the CD player

"By strange person...could you describe him or her?" damn this is all I needed,one of my friends was here...

"A tall man with black hair and black eyes dressed with a black shirt and black pants with some kind of chain around them... but he wasn't like us..."

Damn... Tessa looked at me and got a tigh grip on my arm... Lee was here... Before I could say anything a pig shouted

"Masters! Please this man is hurt!"

Tessa runned to the pig,she was about to make a scene when I got her back to reality. She nodded at me and calmed down.

"Shifu! Let's get him to a barrack and treat him."

"Yes Wade,he might be a stranger but he needs help.."

Me and Tessa helped Lee in the barrack and I began to treat him wound. Luckly I could assure Tessa that he was ok and he only had some scratchs. Shifu agree to let him stay as long as someone is always with him. Lee was asleep for a whole week and Tessa didn't leave his side. I also started to spend more time with Tessa and almost ignore Tigress,I felt bad about it but Tessa needed me more than Tigress. I fell asleep in front of Lee's room when I felt someone's aura comming this way but I was to tired to know who's aura was.

**~Tigress POV~**

I was going to my room after a long session of training to keep my mind away from Wade. Since that guy camed around he was always with Tessa. I felt lonely but this wasn't the first time someone leaved me... I hear someone purring so I went to see who was. To my surprise it was Wade in front of the new guy's room,he looked so calm that I was cot up untill he whispered my name. I was shocked and I didn't know how to run faster.

"This isn't the first time I say your name so why are you so shocked?"

"Damn! Stop scaring me like that!"

"Sorry,sorry...Hey,why are you sad?" I was looking at the ground and didn't see Wade comming closer to my,his face inches away from mine. I tryed to speek but he kissed me. I warpped my paws around his head dragging him as close as possible,he smiled in the kiss and placed his paws on my hips. I was about to hit him but I realised this helt right. I pulled away in need of air,placed my head on his chest and purr. He kissed my forehead before speaking again. "Idiot,if you didn't like me to spend so much time away from you,you just had to tell me..."

"Yeah...sorry..."

"How about a litle game of chess,lilte cat?"

"It like that... Come on let's go before someone wakes up."


End file.
